


Bruised Bravery

by ami_ven



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara relaxes after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "the color of valor"

Barbara eased herself into the bathtub, water as hot as she could stand it, and hissed as her chilled skin made contact. It only hurt for a moment, then eased into a warm relaxation, taking the rest of her aches with it.

As the water stilled, she could see the trail of bruises down her left side, most of them a vivid blue-black, and resisted the urge to poke them.

It had been a good night. She hadn’t taken down any bad guys, but the smile from the woman she’d saved from being run over was well worth any bruises.

THE END


End file.
